Hopefull
by 8055
Summary: When Hope saves a kid from being run over by a truck, she is offered a chance to be reincarnated in the world of quirks and heroes and villains. A place she'd been observing from behind a screen in her previous life. Now Hope must figure out how to keep her true quirk a secret as well as make sure the timeline doesn't stray.
1. Chap1: Dead but still breathing

**CHAPTER 1: Dead but still breathing**

Where to begin.

How about the desert.

—

"And it was at this moment, she knew, she fucked up."

Hope scoffed, attempting to lighten the mood. It briefly worked, before the sandy wind scraped against her sunburns. Hope couldn't even make a head wrap because she didn't even have any clothes, at all. Or hair for that matter. Honestly. Whose bright idea was it to dump a four-year-old with the mentality of a twenty-five-year-old in the desert? Of all places, why the desert.

Sometimes, when the sun began to dip, it made small shades appear behind steep dunes. Hope practically dived for them at every opportunity. The relief wasn't instantaneous, but she was grateful none the less. Constantly milking whatever time, she had, resting. Moving slightly when the sun shifted the shadows until Hope was forced to withstand the blistering sun once again.

Being stark naked in the desert was uncomfortable. Not just in the decency sense, but sand just got everywhere. Burrowing itself into her pores, creases, and folds. Combined with the relentless heat of the sun and walking for kilometres? Hell.

You see, Hope hadn't always had the body of a four-year-old. Back in her old world, she'd been Hope Margret Hardwell. A twenty-five-year-old fresh out of university. Ready to make her mark in the entertainment industry. Alas, it was not her path to follow. For just months after she graduated she'd passed away. Tragically heroic too.

There was a school kid. A truck. A dog, and a raven. The Raven must have done something to piss of the Dog because the next thing, ran out in front of the food truck. It didn't hit the Dog, no. Like a fool, the driver sharply swerved and directed its path to the sidewalk. Hope had grabbed the kid, without hesitation, and curled her body to shield him from the oncoming truck, dragging them both under.

Rushed off in a critical condition. Thankfully the child hadn't been crushed underneath. Hope, however, had to be dug and scraped out of the truck's undercarriage.

Hope blinked. Surprisingly at ease despite her sudden death. It was certainly different than what the movie portrayed the afterlife as. Wherever she had gone, it wasn't heaven. Nor was it hell. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in front of a desk. The kind you usually picture when you go into being interviewed for a job, your final job.

Behind the desk, an outline of a figure glowed, or rather, radiated this warmth, strangely comforting Hope. Everything seemed displaced, disorientated but clear. As if some layer had been stripped away from her eyes, or wool lifted from her mind. Nothing seemed to have colour, only energy.

"Hope." The figure echoed. Hope hadn't taken her attention away from them, she'd been sitting there, staring. The figure seemed to have caught her silent message and spoke again. Ethereal voice resonating around us-them.

"What do you want to now?"

Hope understood. This happened last time too. Her previous re-incarnation, she was someone. Now she's not. She's going to be someone else, but she doesn't want to be someone else, she enjoyed being Hope. Hope was good.

"So, you want to stay. As you wish. Where would you like to go Hope?"

Away. Not back there. Anywhere but the world she once lived in. Somewhere exciting, with superpowers and heroes and villains, costumes and wonder. Like that show, she adored when she was living inside a body.

"You wish to go to that dimension? As you wish."

The scene shifted. Stars whisking by in a blur until they halted. Floating just above what appeared to be earth, but not at the same time?

"To enter there are a few conditions." The entity began. Hope tore her eyes away from the scene before them, listening intently.

"Before you enter, you must know that since you've decided to stay Hope you will retain your memories of Hope, is this fine?" Hope nodded.

"Firstly, you must choose your 'quirk' as they call it. Choose whatever you wish, however also set conditions equal to the ability. Here," the entity flicked out a pen and paper. "write. Take as long as you need to."

Hope grabbed the paper and began scribbling down her quirk. Having decided what, it would entail years ago. She gave her handiwork a good once over.

 **Quirk: Dimension Soul Take-Over**

 **Allows the bearer to adopt anyone, fictional or non-fictional, to use at their wishes. This allows the bearer to have any power and/or unique quality the character they've chosen has.**

 **Conditions:**

 **\- Can only use each character for three hours before getting a headache. Cooldown period takes roughly 20-30 minutes**

 **\- Can't be taken forcefully**

 **\- Characters using/used cannot take over the user at any time.**

 **\- Objects or Clothes can be summoned depending on the character**

 **\- Objects or clothes summoned can stay even if quirk is deactivated, however, if the user wishes the object or clothing can be returned.**

 **\- If the user knows the character by name and/or what they look like, they can use that character. No further information is necessary if the user knows who they want.**

 **\- The user will adapt with the character to contain the characters' ability or power.**

 **\- Any non-human character will be made to adapt to a human form of inconvenience to the user.**

 **\- The user can pick from anywhere in the timeline of the characters to take over at that point.**

 **\- The amount of control over a character's abilities depends on the characters (and the timeline picked) own control.**

That seemed to be enough conditions to Hope. Apparently, it was also for the entity because before she had time to hand it over, she was whisked away. Being shoved back into a body suit. Plummeting to the desert oasis. Being back in a flesh body, the emotions that should have appeared came flooding back.

Her being dead. Now that was an experience she couldn't hope to forget. Hope wept in the sand, never mind the rising sun or the sudden nakedness. Or the fact she was smaller, physically she was a toddler, maybe four, but the last twenty-five years in her previous life remained.

Now here she was. Waddling along like a stuffed lobster. She might as well be, being her skin raw from the radiation. While she was grateful for this new chance at life, she couldn't help but be just the slightest bit bitter. She could, of course, use her quirk to maybe fly to the nearest ocean, or materialise some clothes, but her quirk couldn't be used of her head was already pounding. Twenty-five years of knowledge being shoved into a four-year-old did something to her brain.

Walking with her short chubby legs was her only option for now.

Just as Hope was hiking up another sand dune, the wind picked up. Blowing millions of sand particles around her at sharp speeds, all cutting across her blemished skin. Hope clenched her eyes and ducked her head. Waiting for the wind to settle. It did, finally.

Hope grumbled, grabbing the fire in her belly tightly and surging over the dune with determination. Over the dune, what Hope saw had her up and sprinting. Fatigue and rashes were forgotten as she raced towards the vast blue ocean.

Waves sloshed. Pushing and pulling with the tide. Hope submerged herself, burns and scrapes stinging in the salt water. The chill was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Though she only submerged herself up to her neck her mind was already clearing somewhat. Hope floated there, relishing in the partial relief of the sun. Ducking her head underneath the water once or twice to get rid of the remaining sand, sometimes swimming out to the breakpoint and letting the foam carry her back to shore.

Hope reached up to her scalp, tenderly rubbing it underneath the water. It was weird for Hope. Having no hair on her head. Just a few shakes and she was good to go, no worries about anything tangling or snagging. Though it would have come in handy protecting at least some of her skin from earlier.

Eventually, the sun began to set. The earth shying away from its radiant glow as it spun in its axle. Hope sat in the water, watching it go down. The ocean lapping against her face in soothing motions. Now she could think clearer, she could plan. Her first goal would have to be to figure out where the hell she was. There were deserts in literally every continent. She could basically be anywhere.

Her priority right now would heal. The sunburn was already blistering, and Hope didn't know if she could afford to heal naturally. Maybe this is a chance to try out her new quirk. Yeah. Start off small. Rapunzel from Tangled? Too much hair… Wade from Deadpool? Risky with the tumours… What about?

Hope smiled. Clair Bennet had external healing properties, she could heal her in less than a minute. Hope closed her eyes and focused.

~Heroes: Claire Bennet~

The results were instantaneous. Though they didn't grow any hair, hopes four-year-old body began to lighten, red fading back to pink before completely returning to its original colour. Irritation soon disappearing along with them. Hope cheered a bit on the inside.

Now, next order of business. Clothing.

Hope was suddenly aware of how she just wandered through a desert oasis naked. She looked around the beach. No one in sight, yet she still covered as best as she could with her hands. Her torso, not the most concerning now. She was four after all.

Quickly thinking of someone, she let go of Claire Bennet.

Taking hold of [Aladdin: Genie] Hope watched in fascination as her skin swapped pigments. Going from light pink to sky blue in an instant. Like it was mood-skin. Floating in the air as her legs turning from a wisp of smoke to regular shape, Hope snapped together a simple child's outfit. As well as a burger and a never-ending bottle of crisp water. Hope had chugged down the water, her thirst finally quenched.

After two big mac's and four packs of chicken McNuggets, Hope relaxed into her new stuff. Technically what she was doing was considered illegal, but hey, it was a matter of survival. No one could argue against that.

While Hope laid sprawled on her damp towel, she gazed up at the stars scattering the sky. The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon. Noticing how the burnt auburn and rich crimsons morphed into a dark blue, she sniffled at the prickly feeling behind her nose and eyes. In her mind, Hope was going through her list of options. Quietly planning. Imagination running wild as she held onto Genie, testing how long she could go before a headache became too much.

Then, it occurred to Hope. Her phone, what if she could bring it here? Hope slowly sat up, eyes almost popping out of their socket because; holy shit, what if she could. Create a link to this universe's internet as well as the others? That would open so many doors. So much she could keep up with, check up on, research.

Hope held out her hand, picturing the phone between her fingers, a direct link to this world and the previous one. Hope had expected some resistance, but to her shock, it was like pulling out a stone from the water. A thick, silky blanket of water.

Hope stared at the phone in her hand. Her old one, the real deal. Tiny scratches and everything, even the studded casing. Hope could hardly contain herself as the home screen flickered to life. Full battery, Manga update, no messages. Hope quietly sent a big thank you to the universe. Hardly believing her own luck.

8:05 pm, Saturday 7th July 2014.

"What? Twenty-fourteen?!" Hope exclaimed. The last time she checked the date she was in 2035. Not 2014. In a way, it made sense? The manga hadn't been published until 2014, and it hadn't been specifically stated when the world was set. It just said went into how quirks first appeared and its development. Hm.

Deciding to roll with it, Hope switched to maps to find her location. Well, she was in Japan. the Tottori sand dunes, and there's a city not far from there. Right. Which brings Hope to her next goal.

Create a legitimate identity. That was easy, just a snap of her fingers and there she was. Background and everything. All she really needed to do was create a parental guardian and their backstory. Just in case someone goes snooping. Her mother will be Maleficent because why not. Hope had always admired Maleficent - not the classic, but the one played by Angelina Jolie. There was just something so alluring about her, but some of her plans included Hope to become her, which is why she wouldn't be bringing her to life. Unfortunately. Hope entered brief details; Quirk 'Dragon Fairy', name, gender, attributes, and age. Leaving the rest blank while covering up those 'black' crucial details with a 'top classified' restriction.

Her father, on the other hand, was tricky. Hope could literally pick any male to act as her father and she was at a dilemma. Theoretically, who would Maleficent deem worthy?

After a heated debate in Hopes head, she decided Thor Odin son from Infinity wars would be a perfect fit. Who else would otherwise be 'Worthy'. Hope entered his details as well. Instead of Odin son, she put down 'Majesty', Hopes new last name she'll be adopting. His quirk was put down as a simple lightning quirk. The rest Hope left blank for Thor to fill out on his own once everything was set up.

Now her own quirk. Hope had spent a lot of her time mulling over what her 'main quirk' would legally be. Of course, she couldn't put down her actual quirk. She needed to be smart about this. If it got out a child could do as much as she could, everyone's attention would be on her. Both Heroes and villains. Best to lay low.

Hope went with Quicksilver from X-men Apocalypse's speed. That speed will allow her freedom and a necessary hero. Someone who can evacuate an entire building before it blows up? Perfect hero every agency would want. Villains would be caught before they had a chance to get away, oh yeah. Speed.

Hope spun a second 'family quirk' that entailed how she was able to seemingly change quirks if ever the situation arrived. The family quirk called 'Legacy' would be a stock-pile of quirks from the previous holders. A fragment of them should be passed down to the next generation, but only either when it is willingly given, or the former user dies. It's like if All for One and One for All were fused into one quirk. There's the irony. Hope will act like it's a close kept secret, but it's not. The lie is just to act as a safeguard to certain people with copy quirks or people who can take it. Can control it if they don't know how it works. Hope mysteriously laughed to herself.

Next on her list was a shelter. Now Hope was all in on summoning one of those Harry Potter tents, but it would have to wait. The sun had set a while back and even though the night air was still somewhat warm, the ocean breathed cool air onto Hopes exposed skin.

Snapping back her towel, she finally let go of Genie for now. The floor swayed underneath her feet as soon as she let go. Trying to steady herself, she let her kneed give way. Attempting to right herself. She must have been close to her limit. Now that she let go, she'd noticed how light her mind had become, and how heavy it was before. quirk exhaustion? Maybe certain characters had different effects on the way she had her headaches? She'll figure it out later.

Moments pass and Hope was finally ready once again. The earlier dizziness shaken off, Hope reached out to Apocalypse: Quicksilver. Summoning his special goggles and tightening them around her head. Checking her map once again, she slipped her phone into her back pocket and sped off. Towards the nearest camping ground.

Not even a millisecond passed, and she was standing in front of twin pillars. Holding up a sign, which was written in - of course - Japanese. If hope squinted she could see the outline of some English writing written underneath. Faded and weathered like the road. Or rather, tracks from constant vehicle use over the years.

As Hope wandered around, she noticed the number of tents set up. Not a lot, but still quite a few. Enough people not to notice a child camping out alone. Hope set up her own tent a little way out of sight behind some shrubbery, switching to Genie once again to snap together a simple tent and necessities. Sleeping bag, food, water, toilet paper, and a flashlight. The absolute necessities for camping.

Hope slipped into the averaged sized tent, taking shelter from the mosquitos no doubt lingering around. Making sure to tightly zip up the flap behind her. Hope shook off her shoes and crawled into the orange sleeping bag. Nuzzling her face into the layers of fleece. Deeply inhaling the smell of new, intertwining with her own salty scent. Paying no mind to remove her day clothes or taking a shower, seeing as she didn't need to know.

Snuggled between the warm covers, Hope brought up her phone. Surfing the web for news and events.

Hours passed. Hope still glued to her device, had flipped the top of the sleeping bag off her chest. Shifting several times to a more comfortable position. Within these past few hours of researching, Hope had found the main part of her phone still received the other universes information, yet the date and time stayed linked to this universe. Her internet could switch between the two as well, though it was only in private browsing was she able to access the other universes internet. Which as fine.

Though she had not expected a complete change in music.

Hope searched every part of the internet. Even going as far as the twelfth page of Google before giving up. She had checked out the 'new' music and found it just as good as the music in her old world, but it wasn't the same. Lyrics were okay, but they were hardly relatable. Like the ones that touched sensitive topics, dark topics, socially conflicting subjects. Stuff like heavy metal and hardcore still existed of course, but there hadn't seemed to be enough. People, even bands like Linkin Park, Imagine Dragons, Blame, Unlike Pluto, The Script, Panic! At the disco, Saturday night, Fall out boy, even Beyoncé.

On top of that, half of the movies and shows she adored so much were just gone. As in, big studio companies never existed. Warner Bros, DreamWorks, Pixar, DC, even Disney never appeared. Apparently, Marvel had a fling back when superheroes were just becoming a thing, but the apparently switched from the familiar Marvel universe she was fond of and incorporated quirks into it, which just lead to another spiral of weird rip-offs of real pro heroes.

Hope supposed the appearance of quirks had played some part in it. Altering certain paths and people, never existing and influencing people. Hope was distraught. Devastated even. She could hardly believe it.

She must do something.

So, for the next five days, Hope sat in that green tent, setting up an iTunes account - thank god some things stayed the same - and uploaded song by song. Album by Album. With the help of her new laptop, her new online persona A.O.O.A was created. She even whipped together a YouTube account to spread the music further and create trailers of her soon to be 'released' films. Beginning off with the most basic 2D animation Disney has to offer and go from there. That would come later, however. Now she just needed to focus on gaining supporters.

Of course, then there was the thing about money. To avoid suspicions, she would need to earn a wage to help fit into society. Every artist or band she uploaded would be classed as a 'series of a certain voice or genre. Set in a specific order of Title, Album, Series, then the 'creator', A.O.O.A. Aka, Hope Majesty.

In a way, she was technically plagiarising - cutting out the credits and slapping her own name over them included - but in her defence, the people who she was plagiarising didn't even exist in this world. So, she guessed it was okay.

It had been about a week since she'd uploaded her first album. Staring off with Twenty-one pilots' 'Blurry face' album. Of course, as she expected, no large number of people have purchased anything right off the bat. It took some time for her popularity to rise. By that time, she'd already submitted many more albums, as well as uploading soundtracks on YouTube. That, contrary to iTunes, blew up in the first two days. Which would be the reason why she woke up that morning to over two thousand iTunes purchases.

In less than two months, she'd finally scraped together enough money to book an accommodation for a couple of weeks. Lately, the temperature had been dropping rapidly. Leaves off trees shrivelled and wilted, tress preparing for the winter. At least until she'd saved up enough to afford a place of her own. Of course, she didn't go in as a toddler. That would raise some alarm bells. Instead, she took a hold of Mystic and made herself appear older. Like her actual age. It was easy to bypass the counter, her foreign looks and lack of Japanese, she was passed off as a tourist and quickly given accommodation. It wasn't posh, but it seemed like a decent motel. And the longest place she could rent out until her current savings ran out.

As the months went by, her aliases began to grow rapidly each album she put out. Not only that but she'd developed a small fanbase of both her music and her animation movies. Getting fan mail from around the globe. Mostly from English orientated places.

Soon after months of saving up, she was finally able to purchase a home. Half a house really. Where you live on one side of a seemingly joined house only to realise it's just two houses cut in half and stuck together. It was small, but it was hers. Now theirs.

Using Supernatural: Chuck/God to snap together her fake father. Thor Odin son, or now known as Thor Majesty, was an incredibly useful companion. As well as the father figure. Almost a year Hope had been alone. She may have had the mind of a twenty-five-ish-year-old, but she was still four-ish and needed someone to take care of her.

When Hope had conjured Thor, she had been stunned to find out that this Thor knew he was a replica and accepted it with open arms. Ready for whatever his creator had created him for. Though he did have memories regarding his original adventures, his new situation didn't seem to bother him. At all.

Hope addressed what his purpose was, and, like a switch, Thor had embraced the father within him. Acting more like a responsible adult every day. It was nice. To have someone take care of you. Hope hadn't realised it, but before Thor came into her life, there had been a void growing in her stomach. It was only when Thor appeared had that cold pit seem to decrease. Hope had never been the one to consider herself an isolated person, but she had to recognise that fact. Sure, she likes to be alone. Sit on her computer for hours and completely detach from reality, but she didn't fancy being lonely. Being alone with hardly anyone to talk to - in your native tongue - had alienated Hope from the world around her. So, when Thor, a person who she could confide in and trust with everything appeared, her life became fuller. In a way.

Though she did have her worries. What if he wanted to make his own way in the world? Go off and abandon his creator in search of another purpose in life besides the one Hope had created him for. The thought plagued her mind for weeks until she finally confronted Thor about her troubles.

At first, Thor had been confused, but then once Hope had begun explaining, Thor's confusion morphed into one of understanding. Preparing for the worst, Hope wrung her hands together as Thor spoke. Soft, reassuring words vacant of any doubt or worry Hope herself had carried.

"My dear Majesty, though it is touching you would wish me a life of adventure, that chapter has ended. I am not being the real Thor, and I am content with that fact. My place is here, with you. My creator. To be your guide and protector as well as acting father. Carrying out anything other than my intended purpose for being here would cause me great dissatisfaction. I will always be by your side as long as you allow me to be."

Thor meant every word, the softness in his eyes and warm expression brought Hope over the edge. For so long she'd been on her own. In not just this life, but her previous one as well.

Hope cried. Sobbing onto Thor's shoulder as he cradled her in his strong arms. Just for that night, Hope allowed herself to be a kid again.

—

Due to her skyrocketing fame, Hope had just enough money to move them out. Moving into their new home, an apartment located in Tokyo. Who knew selling a whole bunch of songs and signing a partnership with YouTube could do so much in so little time. It took a while, but eventually, after some personal touches, they could wholeheartedly call it 'home'. At least until Hope got into U.A. and the dorms were built. Something she was looking forward to.

She was doing this. No questions asked. To become a hero had been her dream ever since she was little. Well, in her old life that is. Getting up early on Saturday mornings just to watch superhero cartoons on the TV had rooted itself deep into Hopes mindset. Nothing could sway her from pursuing her dream. Especially since she had a super awesome quirk.

The school had been a breeze for the first ten years of her new life. After somewhat mastering the Japanese language. Hope and Thor had taken it upon themselves to learn the native language, Thor having excelled in learning it, kept switching from English to Japanese at home so Hope could pick it up quicker. It worked. Eventually.

It was almost like cheating with the amount of fore-knowledge she contained. As well as future events. Hope hadn't gone out of her way to invest herself in every main character's backstory like some people would. Instead, she kept to herself. Not willing to change the timeline more than she probably already has.

Hope hadn't bothered to make friends. Apparently, that was fine with others as well, keeping their distance from the hairless foreigner. Kids usually under the age of eighteen hadn't grasped reality yet, not fully understanding the implications and consequences of their actions until their older. Until they've experienced more. Read more. So, Hope had to overlook the messy scrawl of kanji she'd still yet to fully grasp herself. Letting go of resentment when the girls mocked her, pulling back their hair to imitate her bald head. It hurt, for a while, letting the words bleed past her emotional barriers. Some nights she'd let them drop and deal with her inner turmoil. Tears pouring down a stoic face. Crying was good, it was healthy, it was okay. Tears were a way to let out the pain inside.

After a good cry, her body would lighter. More resolved. Though she'd only let in the pain because if she didn't allow those negative qualities to flourish, and overcome that pain, Hope always came out of it stronger than before. She'd be proud of herself. Finding reading some of her adoring fam-mail always lifted her spirits. People from all over had sent in letters. Telling their stories, how they love her music or movies or both. Some, Hope kept in a special drawer, went into deep emotional speeches of how her music or show had helped them out of a rough time. How they always managed to make them laugh, to see the light in their darkest times. One of Hopes special favourites entailed a quirkless kid who'd suffered from constant bullying from his peers. Entailing how she'd 'lost hope for herself' and became borderline suicidal, how she'd thought that she'd be doing everyone a favour if there was one less quirkless in the world. Then how it all changed once she'd come across A.O.O.A's channel. She told her that watching her movies had her laughing - Mulan being her favourite, and how her music makes her "feel like she's not alone". How Hopes aliases; A.O.O.A, had given this girl hope.

Hope had wept from the overwhelming gratitude that came in the letter. Feelings spilt onto paper. Her heart poured into every handwritten word. It touched Hope to tears. So much, in fact, hope had spent two days writing the perfect response, pouring as much gratitude and love for the girl as she could, admiring the girl for her bravery, explaining how Hope had a similar situation where she was a 'late' bloomer. Leaving out the fact Hope came from a quirkless world. Continuing to how though it was temporary, she went through some fears, or if she'd never get a quirk. Though she does have one now, it was a nightmare for Hope - or A.O.O.A because she "knows what it feels like"; to be the quirkless kid if only for a while. Writing how strong she must be because she can still smile and laugh.

Hope had to pat herself on the back. Pride swelling up each time her gaze would casually drift towards the "Wall of Fame" hanging centre of her room, many letters alike hanging from yellow tacks pinned to a corkboard.

It really buttered her croissant.

Over the years, as the apparent 'quality' of her animation improved, she began to receive offers from multiple animation companies. All offering a spot as an intern animator. Hope scoffed, the irony of finally being offered a posting at an animation company now when in her previous life, she would jump at the opportunity. Life as a cruel sense of Irony Hope couldn't help but relate to. She had politely declined all of them. These people had no idea she was just a child. Or the fact she was still in school. Her goals had changed from her previous life's. Once an aspiring animator, now aspiring Pro Hero.

Once she began to upload some of the 3D animations, however, things began to get intense. Calls were coming in daily, message banks were full, and her inbox had exploded. Hope had to eventually unplug the house phone. Then they began sending letters through her postal address exclusively for her fan mail. What was once flattering morphed into one of extreme irritation? Hope had set up a Twitter account and pleaded them to stop mailing her offers of interest. Posting the same thing in every language.

 **"Though it flatters me you would offer a job many would dream about, I'm not going in that direction. I post my films because I enjoy making them, and I'm sure my fans love free movie streaming. So please stop sending me offers, otherwise, I'll have to take down the fan mail post-box. I do not wish to do this as I love reading every letter my fans send me, but if you continue to push, I will have no choice. In the future, I aim to become a Pro Hero, so I would extremely appreciate offering these jobs to the people who deserve the position.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **A.O.O.A"**

About a month after she posted her message, she was pleased to see only fan mail in her post box. On the topic of movies, when she released 'The Incredibles" people went nuts. Heroism illegal? "What a unique idea" the media would comment. Praises and hate coming from all sorts of people. Her fame had skyrocketed after she'd released 'Shrek'. Though she may have said that her sights are in the hero department, that didn't mean she couldn't get her major movies into cinemas. Independent ones of course. Sometimes the major cinema brands have played her movies when she'd ask. Only playing the 3D animations, which weren't being up on her channel, but did put up on iTunes to buy or rent.

Working alongside some merchandising companies, Hope reeled in more money than she knew what to do with. They'd even moved into a gorgeous luxury penthouse Hope could ever wish for. Since it was Japan, after all, Hope had been blown away at the perfect mix of tech and comfortability into one elegant design. There were two floors and a pool! It was like she was in one of those self-insert fanfictions.

She loved her life. A hot Dad, a beautiful home, amazing food, great grades, great friend and companion, and now - after some training from Thor - the body she wished she had when she'd been fourteen. Without the influence of her quirk. Her natural body.

Of course, her hair still hadn't grown at all, no hairline and as smooth as a butt. Hope was chill about it though. Perhaps it could inspire hope, that regardless of looks, anyone could become a hero. Thor had said it added to her character. Or like a constant good luck charm. Which would be the reason he rubs her head every day.

Even if it what she did was wrong. She couldn't care less. Hope was content with how life was for now. Before they knew it, ten years had passed in a blink of an eye.

It was time.

 **A/N: Holy shit, thank you for reading all this nonsense. Updates will be (sort of) weekly.**


	2. Chap2: Where's my epic background music?

**A/N: Just before we get started, I've finally got reviews! Yay! Thank you!**

 **EmptySpotsGuest:**

 **1) I mean, probably? It's not really relevant to the story, but I might mention it.**

 **2) Well, quirks aren't this supernatural thing, they're physical mutations. Kind of like X-Men. Hopes quirk revolves around imagery. To imagine and concentrate on a character, she has to have the capacity to shift and rapidly adapt. And since hair is just dead cells, she needs those cells in order to contain her character/her brain is working overtime. I also thought that it could be as a result of it.**

 **3) Well not really? I mean obviously, Hope wouldn't have had to purchase the house herself as a child. A lot of families live in penthouses, and it's not that rare for a single parent to have a well-paying job enough to buy a penthouse.**

 **4) Not really. You have to remember it's a world of strange quirks. I think it wouldn't be that uncommon to have specific quirks that could allow someone to produce things faster. Hopes case, on paper, her quirk is speed yeah? So using her speed she could animate extremely fast while learning faster. That is the conclusion most would have. And she hasn't released _everything_ , but she's getting there.**

 **Anyways; Storytime!**

For one summer break, Hope had taken it upon herself to instead, invest her supposed mother; Maleficent into just a few _villain_ characters' backstories. Just to re-enforce the idea of a 'family quirk' and, just to cause mischief. Thor had compared her to Loki one time when she explained her plan. Hope took it as a compliment.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Concern heavily laced in Thor's voice. Hope huffed as she stuffed a few extra snacks into her backpack.

"I kind of have to pitch in with the lord of thunder here on this one Hope, this seems a bit much does it not?" From the head hole of her shirt, popped out Mushu. A small, sassy, immortal dragon from one of her favourite movies; Mulan. When Hope had conjured Mushu, Hope had expected the same formalities Thor had presented. Just as Thor, Mushu was given a purpose and launched right into his role. Although his purpose wasn't at all different than his original's. Mushu would act as Hope's guardian and protector when Thor could not. It put Thor's own worries at rest knowing Mushu was always with Hope to watch her back, but he was still uneasy about them leaving for most of the school holidays. Mushu appeared to have the same concerns.

Hope zipped up the backpack. Stacked with snacks and First Aid kit, as well as some money for the road. Mushus claws dug into her shoulder, steadying himself as she moved to sling the backpack over her other shoulder.

"Look, we didn't spend that much time planning something only to never carry it out. You know this is vital to the rest of the plans." Hope breathed. Appearing to be as confident as she could. Thor's concerned face faltered slightly. Fingering the crest hanging around his neck.

Years ago, Hope had made special crests to give to Mushu and Thor. They're meant to be a symbolic representation of Hopes complete trust and faith in them. Apparently, it was considered a great honour to them, Thor was never seen with his necklace off and Mushu had Hope to make a cuff, so it would never slip off. Currently slightly dangling from Mushu's front right scaled wrist. Hope made sure the edges were smoothed so it wouldn't scrape against his scarlet scales. Both were silver in appearance but specially made matte. Specifically, for Mushu when Hope needed him to sneak or spy in the future.

Anyway.

"Just. Be safe, the both of you." Thor sighed. Bringing Hope into a bear hug, forcing Mushu to curl under her chin. Hope returned the hug without hesitation. Careful not to squish the Chinese dragon.

"Uh, hello!? Being smothered down here!" Mushu wheezed from his place between them. Thor reluctantly released Hope and Mushu, allowing the guardian to breathe normally once again. Hope giggled out an apology before grabbing hold on **Doctor Who**.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be home before you know it." She smiled, summoning the TARDIS. Hope waved goodbye to Thor as they entered the double doors of the Police Box. He waved back. Watching the blue box disappear.

Thor began the countdown. One week, five days to go.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks she had been suspended. During class, Toga had been asked to report to the principal's office, and whole behold, there she was. Being scolded for apparently bashing another girl behind the sports shed. Togas lip twitched but stayed silent. Not willing to antagonise him more than he already was.

It hadn't been her fault. One minute she was observing the boys play soccer while a group of girls spotted her, the next she was scratching up their leader, who was apparently one of the dudes' girlfriend. Judging from the way she smirked from her seat next to the principle, Toga assumed the principle received some twisted version of their fight to make her look like the bad guy.

It wasn't her fault the bitch couldn't finish something she started.

A suspension wasn't all that bad. Toga could focus on getting more shifts at work. Eventually paying off the rent and massive debt her father had built. Toga sighed. It's hard to live.

 _Life is hard, but sweetie, so are you._

She smiled. Brushing back loose strands of blond hair while gazing out her window. Bruises and scrapes already patched up and bandaged. Toga only ever heard those words once, yet they had left a big impact on her. To her, the bruises that littered her skin meant she was stronger than life. Overcoming life's cruelty. Over time her mind interpreted those words into new opinions and experiences. When she sees people, battered and bruised, she couldn't help but adore them. Developing into crushing on that new villain; stain. People who had overcome life's great struggles. Who had risked it all, bleeding and broken and reeked of the death of those obstacles?

Toga giggled. Watching the wind softly rustle the distant trees. The warm night air rustling the loose strands out from behind her ear. Almost like someone patting her head affectionately. Toga closed her yellow eyes, listening to the sounds of the dark world around her.

It was on nights such as this that brought them back. Snapshots of her childhood. Brief images. Of twisted obsidian horns. Lips painted a beautiful shade of red and cheekbones as sharp as the knives she collected. The eyes, however, always remained hazy, out of reach, growing disorientated over the years. It frustrated her. Though Toga couldn't make out a detailed imagery, the emotions tied to them were as strong as ever, a strange warmth blossoming in her chest. Along with a sinking gut. Memories stayed just out of her reach, grasping at ties that always slipped through her metaphorical fingers. A name lingered on the tip of her tongue.

Sometimes, other things brought back earlier moments. Forgotten and buried deep within her mind. Simple things. The smell of cold spice. Bowels of ramen. The twinkling lights hung around the shopping centre during Christmas. Oddly, the red dragon on the Chinese New Year calendar made Toga hesitate. As if somehow familiar. She, of course, shook it off as her adoration of the colour. Though her favourite colour's red, she often found herself being drawn to the colour green. The colour of life. Ironic.

Though the memory was distant, Toga believed the woman played an important figure in her life. Maybe it was her mother. She never had one of those. Toga had longed for affection, though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she had become an attention seeker. Maybe it had something to do with her father always away. The lack of parental role models?

There was that woman, however. That mysterious figure appearing when she dreamt of happier times. Toga once or twice had sought out the internet, hoping to at least get something, but it was naught. She had considered she might have created an imaginary friend. One to fill the void of neglect.

No. She _had_ to be real. _She_ was too real to be imaginary. Yet a name stayed on the tip on her tongue. 'Fairy Godmother' was the term she used to describe her when she was like, two or three, but her actual name was just as distant as her face.

Toga pondered often what had happened to that strange woman. With the twisted horns and a wicked smile.

Hope observed the situation below her. Red lips once pulled into a tender smile now curling with distaste. Doing nothing to prevent the lava pooling in her stomach as she watched.

Two men - no they were not men. Hope gripped her wooden staff tighter as she watched two _vile_ human males prey on a younger boy. A child no less. The sphere encased on the top of the staff hummed slightly, sensing Hope's rage.

"Calm down your Majesty," Mushu whispered, slithering out from his hiding place in the back of Hopes shirt. "- as much as it's tempting, you can't afford to harm anyone. Even them."

Hope forced herself to take deep, slow breaths. Attempting to let go of her anger. Mushu was right. If she acted on her emotions, everything would fall out of line. As much as she wanted to beat the living shit out of them, it would make her no better than them. Besides, she had a better plan.

From the rooftop, Hope took a hold of **Maleficent**. Careful to stay in hiding in the shadows. Green ethereal eyes illuminating gold as she waved her hand. Focusing on the main one with a mutation quirk who was holding the child to the wall. Using what appeared to be pincers to immobilize the Childs' hands.

"Into a beetle."

With a simple command, green wisps encompassed the wrenched male. Quickly compressing into the body of a dung beetle. The kid dropped to the ground like a limp noodle. Barely conscious it seemed. The other crackhead whipped his head around, searching for his friend who seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Oi, Riko! Where d'ya go?!" He called out. Paying no mind to the kid, or the figure silently descending the roof in the cover of night.

"He is not who you should be worried about right now." Maleficent's strong voice echoed off the ally's walls. Laced with a lethal tone. He seemed to pick up on it as he activated his quirk. Which seemed just to warp his fingers into fine points. How tacky. The male wildly searched the shadows, frantic look in his eyes. Fingers sprawled in front of him. As if attempting to appear intimidating.

"Show y'self! What'cha do with Riko?! Get 'im back 'ere before I shred ya!" Putting on a false sense of bravo ground Hopes gears. Especially since she could demolish him in an instant. The shouting apparently was enough to make the child stir. Cracking open slightly with his uninjured eye. The one that _wasn't_ covered in blood.

Hope 'tsked'. She needed to end this quickly. With another wave of her hand and a mutter of the first animal that came to mind, the guy compressed into a rat in a swirl of emerald smoke. The rat squeaked before scampering off behind the nearest dumpster.

Wasting no time, Hope took a hold of **Mystic** and made herself appear like the real Maleficent. Older and much more elegant looking with her black robes. Hope emerged from the shadows, slowly as to not startle the terrified child. The crescent moon above shining dimly behind dislocated clouds. Illuminating just enough for Hope to examine the child.

Luckily, he didn't seem to have lost a lot of blood. Good, but she couldn't be certain unless she got closer. Hope took tentative steps towards the cowering child. No older than four or five. Ethereal eyes that previously burned with Greek fire, had softened into alluring shades of green and gold. The child eyed her warily as she approached but made no movement to abscond.

Hope bent down to the dirty battered and bleeding child, hands hovering over his injuries. His lip split deeply along with a long gash over his right eye. The talon-guys handiwork no doubt. Red eyes peered up at Hope from behind pale blue locks. Shrivelled eyelids wide and wary. Hope's heat ached at the sight.

"Mushu. Get the kit." Hope ordered, not taking her eyes away from the Childs. Mushu instantly scampered off to retrieve the First Aid kit they'd left on the roof. The kid flinched at the sudden movement. Curling in on himself. Hands twitching slightly. Hope continued to gaze down at him intently. Neither of them speaking until Mushu returned. A silent conversation passing between the two as Hope began to clean the crusting blood off.

Eventually, all the blood was wiped away, leaving just bruises and oozing cuts. The kid winced when Hope stitched up his gashes, even after she'd applied numbing creme. As she disinfected his wounds and patched up other areas, Mushu had slithered into the kids' line of sight. The two look at each other before breaking the tense silence.

"Man, you are one lucky kid. Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't intervened." Mushu laughed. Bopping the kid's nose with a claw. The child recoiled slightly, surprised at the creatures' sudden ability to talk.

"The lizard can talk?" He rasped out. Mushu gasped overdramatically, pretending to be insulted by the kids' implications.

"Hey-hey, Dragon. Dr-AG-on. I don't do that tongue thing." To prove his point Mushu flicked out his reptilian tongue. The boy's eyes sparkled in amazement. Hope smiled.

"You're a dragon?! Like the ones on the calendars!" Sharply intaking a breath of air. Mushu sputtered. Clearly offended for real this time.

"Come again? You did not just compare me to a jingly-jangle-show-pony dragon wannabe. Oh _nu-uh_. I'm not just some dragon decoration! I am the guardian of lost souls-" Mushu dramatically waved his hands around, flexing and waving "-I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible Mushu!"

Hope rolled her eyes. Though the child seemed to have enjoyed himself with the display, Hope had heard him practising that line when he assumed he was alone. He wasn't. Hope finished wrapping the bandage around the last wound. Packing up the special tools and removing the surgical gloves.

"That's enough Mushu." Maleficent's voice resonating with playful tenderness as well as authority. The kid gazed back up at Hope with one eye, the other bandaged up neatly. His attention drawing to her horns curling atop her head. Red painted lips curled up at the lack of terror and hopelessness in his expression. Replaced with one of wonder and curiosity. The mugging was somewhat forgotten about now.

"Are you alone, beastie?" Hope asked, careful not to bring up any unpleasant memories. The beasties gaze lowered to the ground. Studying his bare feet intently. Shoes were stolen only moments ago. A moment of silence passed. Hope sighed. Taking the silence as a 'yes' Hope pushed herself up with her staff. Which wasn't the only source of light they had. The moon disappearing completely behind the oncoming storm. Mushu scampered up Hopes arm and wrapped himself comfortably around her neckline.

Hope reached down an open hand. The beastie staring at it before up at her questioningly. Hope smirked, softening her gaze as much as she could.

"Come with me beastie, there's a storm approaching. We wouldn't want to be a fool and catch a cold."

The kid blinked. Considering the stranger's offer. With a moment's hesitation, the child reached out a grubby hand and wrapped it around a slender one. Careful not to touch all five fingers. With that, they walked out of the alley, Maleficent's cloak dragging slightly behind them.

"My name isn't 'beasty' you know. It's Shimura Tenko."

"I wouldn't have guessed, considering that mop on your head." She joked. "You may call me Maleficent."

Her heart melted when Tenko smiled. A genuine smile. Hopes soul wept for the child. Hand in hand, they disappeared into the night.

Jokes. Not really. They just went to get some food and a new pair of shoes. Tenko shouldn't have been so trusting of a stranger, but who could ever doubt their saviour. Life seemed to finally smile down on Tenko.

* * *

Until it was ripped away, _**again**_.

* * *

Where it had been years she'd been travelling between, it had only been two weeks for Hope. In that time, she'd managed to successfully pull off her sub-plan. By the end of the week, they both were exhausted. Hope held onto the staff, using it to support some of her weight as they warped Home. Hopes eyelids growing heavier by each breath, swaying slightly on her staff. The 'thwomp' of the TARDIS landing jolting Hope out of her doze. Trudging from the console, the sturdy doors creaking and whining as she slipped past. Mushu dangled like a necklace around her shoulders. Something he hadn't been able to do when she'd been Maleficent.

It was still night when Hope returned. Honestly not caring, she beelined to her sweet, comfortable bed. Vision slightly hazing the closer she got to her room. By the time she reached her bed, she hadn't bothered with pyjamas and wrapped herself in clean sheets, but not before moving Mushu to his own pillow. Stretching out her lungs, Hope let out a yawn and simply crashed. Not moving even when the sun began to peer through her curtains.

Fourteen hours later, Hope had emerged from her den. Thunder flashing through the glass window plains, separating her from the pelting rain. Hope shivered as a crack of thunder rolled overhead. Loving the way, the sound would rattle her core.

Hope wandered out to the kitchen where Thor stewed over a pot. Mushu from the couch flicking through channels until eventually coming across something interesting. Thor, sensing another's presence, turned towards Hope, who was absently watching Mushu flick through the hundreds of channels.

"You're awake," Thor said. Turning his attention back to the hot pot.

Hope blinked at his blunt comment. Eyebrows creasing.

"Yeah. Had the weirdest dreams too."

Something was off. Usually, when Hope slept for a long period of time, Thor would joke about Hopes ability to sleep for hours, or simply announce her arrival and give her a hug. The least he'd ever done was call out a short "'Morning". Hope pursed her lips. The storm outside probably wasn't a coincidence judging from the energy in the room. Hope rushed over to Thor with a wide smile, embracing his torso in a hug from behind. Acts of comfort or affection nearly always diffuse an awkward situation.

Cheerfully stating how much she'd missed him in hopes of a positive reaction, she got none. No hum in acknowledgment. Nothing. After a moment Hope released Thor and he moved to the cutting board, collecting the cutting tools and vegetables.

The pads of her feet clicked softly as she cautiously walked to a barstool. It was silent, besides the clinking of utensils and boiling water. Hope shifted her eyes from Thor to Mushu., who hadn't spoked even after Thor addressed her. Hope fiddled with the hem of her robe. Trying to figure out how to approach the apparent elephant in the room.

"So… what's been happening?"

"Since what? Your nap or since you've been gone?" In the background, Hope heard an 'idk' coming from the couches. Thor must have heard it too because his eyes briefly flickered over before furiously chopping the cabbage.

Hope grimaced. Something sensitive must have happened to get them both wound up like this.

"Well, not much has happened. Got a job as a quirk-trainer trainee. So that's something. From what I've heard you two had an exciting two weeks."

Mushu told Thor already? Damn. All the jokes had probably already been told.

"You got a job! That's amazing, congratulations!" Hope beamed. While her praise did lighten his stewing emotions, Thor continued to savagely chop the cabbage, forcing down the knife harder than necessary.

Silence. Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Hops lips stretched into a thin line, mulling over her options. He's obviously mad, but what about. As far as Hope was aware she hadn't done anything wrong. The silence stretched on until Hope had had enough. Sick of the suffocating and unnecessary tension in the air. The strict boss inside her rising to the top.

"Alright, I'm not tip-toeing around this. What's the matter?"

Using her 'authority voice' the two flinched slightly. Hope had used that voice only once before. Her tone and hard speech made it clear she wasn't going to put up with anyone's bullshit. Using that voice meant if they didn't stop fluffing around and resolve their issue, they would be victims of their creators 'Hard stare'.

Hope was not angry. She was, however, extremely irritated. No matter how long it took, neither of them were leaving until everything was resolved peacefully. Outside, thunder rumbled. Glass plains vibrating slightly. Hope crossed her arms, looking back and to the two. Waiting for someone to speak.

Mushu was the first.

"Thunder pants over there got a date and had a run-in with the police."

"My name is not 'Thunder pants', nor is it 'Zeus' or 'lightning rod'! I am Thor, guardian of Hope and-"

"You used your godly powers in public," Mushu interjected Thor's rant. Not fazed by his outburst.

A knife was dropped angrily. Thor had finished slicing the cabbage and scraped it into the pot, turning his back on Hope, who'd directed their full attention to the blond. Eyes burning into his back.

"Tell me what happened."

Hopes calm voice seemed to only rile up the thunder god even more. Like a dam breaking. Thor whipped around, gripping the wooden spoon tightly as he waved it in the air.

"So, my co-worker; young, female, really into nerd stuff, asked me if I'd like to go see the new museum exhibit opening up the next day. I thought 'hey, why not? You've got nothing else to do.' So, I agree, and we went - just the two of us - to see this ancient artefact exhibit. It was going well. Then out of nowhere, I see this guy. Big, muscley, and gross teeth. He stormed in, with like, two wimpy looking guys, and started taking out the security guards while the two wimpy dudes ransack the place. Naturally, everyone panics and tries to escape. Miko - the girl I'm with - pulls me down and we both begin crawling away, but then I see these kids. Maybe two or three, scream out for their mother. Who's _nowhere to be seen_ , and one of the lanky guys with multiple fingers grab them? He'd taken them hostage, so the police couldn't attack them. These kids were screaming and crying their heads off.

"So, I acted. I stood up, swung my hammer - which was disguised as an umbrella just, so you know - and hit him right in the jaw. The children were let go and ran off to their mother - who was apparently outside, but no heroes had arrived yet. So, I took the liberty of taking them down. Pulling my hammer back and charged into battle. Swinging it around, fighting these three guys single-handedly. I flip the big guy over my shoulder when the two other guys come up and grab me from behind. I summon the thunder and lightning and strike them both down in one blow. Then the big guy comes at me again and I knock his teeth out and zap him with lightning.

"I look around and see people - even heroes had even watched my battle. The police were in the process of taking in the guy's when instead of getting a thank you - I get handcuffed as well! The officer was like 'you're under arrest for public use of quirk and damage of property' and I was like 'but I was trying to help', but doing the right thing was apparently no excuse." The spoon snapped in half. Clattering to the ground. Hope said nothing, glancing at the broken spoon before watching Thor attentively, waiting for him to continue. Thor had managed to calm himself down. Getting out a dustpan to clean up the splintered wood.

"Then what happened."

Hope didn't miss Thors deflated look. Shoulders sagging slightly as he let out a huff. Chucking out the broken spoon before picking up a pair of chopsticks to stir the hotpot.

"They let me off with twenty-thousand-yen bail and two nights in a cell. It was all over the news. Luckily my boss liked me so much to let me off with a warning."

"What about Miko?" Hope pried. Thor's lips twitched.

"She came up to me and commented how boldly stupid I was while also getting really upset I didn't tell her about my 'really strong quirk'… we have another date this Friday." Thor rubbed the back of his neck. Glancing back at Hope as he covered the pot with a lid.

Hope was positively beaming at Thor. A stupid grin plastered on her face, eyebrows raised while her eyelids drooped.

"You got a date?" Thor fidgeted slightly, not expecting that reaction.

"Yeah…"

Hope squealed, pitch high enough to pierce the heavens. Thor and Mushu winced. Hope pounded her hands on the marble bench top rapidly and out of sync. Thor stood in the middle of the kitchen. Unsure how to take her response.

"You're… not upset?"

"Upset? Why-how could I ever be upset?! Not only did you save a bunch of people, but you get a job as well as a date! I couldn't be prouder!"

Her Majesty was proud of him. Like water, Thor's mind was cleansed from the built-up stress and worry from the past few days. A wall that had been plastered against his frontal lobe had disappeared, relief washing over him. Of course, she would say that.

"Uh-huh, see? Worried for nothing!" Mushu called from the couch. Finally, having settled on a channel which appeared to be some popular Japanese dating game show.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't." Thor chuckled.

"So, tell me what she's like. When do I get to meet her?" Though she had stopped squealing, hope lightly bounced in her chair. Thor grinned.

Yeah. Why was he worrying? Hope wasn't that kind of person. Though she always seemed to be too eager, he and Miko still haven't gone on a proper date.

"Yeah, I will. After dinner."

Today was the day. The very big, crucial day, where dreams could be shattered or finally accomplished. Everything rode on this day. The crucial turning points.

The U.A entrance exam.

Hope was beside herself when she arrived at the gate. Basking in the grandness of the proud archway, leading to the top school in Japan. Hope had gotten here ten minutes earlier than what was expected other students to arrive. Which would then technically make her an hour and a half early. Before she would be taking the fateful entrance exam.

Inside, Hope physically quivered with excitement. The interior just as magnificent as the exterior, her assigned room built for containing many people. People, she would be taking the exam with. Perhaps even one of the main characters.

Speaking of which.

As Hope surveyed the room, she noticed a certain engine-quirk user sitting a couple of rows up. By himself. The light reflecting off his square glasses made his aura seem almost intimidating. Automatically Hope straightened as none other than Iida Tenya locked eyes with Hope. Navy blue meeting Indigo.

Hope waved. Iida nodded curtly before turning back to whatever he was doing beforehand. Obviously not in the chatty mood. Hope made her way to her seat, which just so happened to be right behind Iida, one seat to the left.

As she settled down in her seat, she glanced down at the blue boy in front of her. Curious as to what he would be doing. It would be better to ask, she could tell Iida was anxious, fiddling with something in his lap. Maybe his phone.

Speaking of phones, Hope had yet to text Thor they'd arrived safely. As she did just that, Mushu had slithered out of her back collar and looked over Hopes' shoulder.

"So, feeling excited? Anxious? About to throw up?" Mushu joked, trying and failing to keep his voice down. If Iida noticed, he didn't show it.

"Just nervous, Mushu. It _is_ Japans top academy after all." Hope whispered. Not willing to fall prey to Iidas rants about distractions. Though unknownst to them, Iida's eye had begun to twitch. The longer they chatted, the more his body soon began to tremble.

"You have me after all."

"Yeah, for everything except written examinations." Hope giggled. Just in time, Hope had noticed the teens annoyed aura and hushed Mushu before someone would do something they would regret. Moments pass between them. A few other students had entered five minutes before the required time. Others soon following. She'd even noticed a certain explosive blond enter with uncharacteristic calmness. Sitting right behind her. Soon after the one and only Midoriya Izuku had graced them with his presence.

He was even more adorable in real life. Heh, Irony. Fangirling over a fanboy.

In no time the room was packed. Chatter quieting when President Mic began his intro.

"Welcome to today's live performance! _Everybody say 'Hey'!"_ Hope let out an enthusiastic 'welcome' from her seat, but she was the only one to do so. Thus, everyone's eyes were on her. If teachers went through the trouble of trying to raise morality but open the option to become embarrassed by lack of response, then by god she wasn't going to leave them hanging. President Mic seemed happy at least someone replied. Letting out a 'yeah' in response. "I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?! Yeah!" Hope let out a bout of cheer. Motivation rising within her.

As President Mic began explaining, so did dear Midoriyas mumbling. Hope smirked, glad to see her meddling hadn't changed anything so far.

Suddenly, a hand raised from the boy in front of her, loud voice resonating from his spot. "May I ask a question?!"

"Okay!" President Mic points to Iida. A spotlight shining from above. Now that Iida was standing, Hope could grasp just how tall Iida really was. Even when she'd sitting a row above him, he still manages to tower over her. Hope blinked up at him.

She'd climb that boy like a tree.

Wait, what.

Holding up the pamphlet, Iida spoke. "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout!" His voice is strong, loud and clear as he exclaims. "Such a blunt error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being modelled into model heroes!" He puts down the paper and then turns around and points his finger at Izuku behind her. Hope motioned for him to stop while he can, but he continued despite her efforts. Glaring at the poor boy. "In addition, you with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time… It's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" Before Izuku even had time to utter a form of apology, Hope scraped back her chair and stood up with a stony expressing.

"Okay, it's one thing to interrupt a teacher's presentation - especially when you could have saved time and held your questions till the end when the presentation was _finished_. It's another thing entirely to waste everyone else's time to purely publicly embarrass someone who is obviously nervous just as I'm sure we all are! Even when it has nothing to do with your question at all! You could have simply pointed out there were four faux villains listed and asked politely if the boy could stop muttering, at left it at that! By falsely accusing someone of providing inaccurate information, you disrespect both the school and the teacher, as well as another examinee! Which one would be the better-more polite action do you reckon?" Hope stared directly into Iidas eyes, never once breaking eye contact. The boy himself had gaped slightly, lips parting as if to say something, but nothing came. A snort from behind her brought Hope out of her authority mode and made her aware of her surroundings. Around them, some students held a fist to their open mouth while others stared at the two with surprise.

All the while President Mic's watched the interaction, the smile never wavering. Taking the silence as an opportunity to continue with his presentation.

"Alright, alright. Thankyou examinee 7111 and 8008, thanks! But to answer your question, the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle!" While president Mic continued to explain how it was a 'gimmick' to be avoided, Hope had taken her seat again. When Iida had apologised for the interruption, the corner of Hope's mouth twitched.

"That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said… 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra! Break a leg everyone!" Unknownst to everyone, someone was probably going to literally break a leg. There's irony for you.

After taking a moment to change into appropriate clothing, all the examinees filled onto their designated bus. Each student tense with anticipation, excitement, and nervousness. Hope steels herself once they'd arrived. Luckily, she hadn't been included in Midoriya or Bakugous area, because she was going to _cream_ this examination.

Mushu slithered out from his hiding spot, freaking out some nearby students. Snapping his claws to get Hopes attention. "Now remember to watch your footing, don't forget to limit yourself to just speed." Hope nodded, confirming knowledge with Mushu. "Now show me your war face!" Hope let out a battle cry, fists pumped towards the sunny sky. "Yeah, that's it, that's my girl! Now go out there and make me proud!" Mushu pulled Hopes goggles down and patted her cheek before slithering down the back of her neck. Taking refuge there until the end of the trial.

Hope waited. Taking on **Apocalypse: Quicksilver** almost immediately. Legs coiling beneath her, ready to spring into action in a moment's notice.

"And… Begin!" From the top of the skyrise, President Mic's voice rang. Wasting no time, Hope plugged in her new earbuds and sped off to her designated city. Passing the frozen-faced of confused students as they began turning around. By the time they had, hope had already managed to take down two four-pointer faux villains. Pulling out wires and command boards. Eventually, she figured which wires controlled which and found out how to control the direction the robot would move.

Hope was well past her thirteenth two-pointer when she'd spotted another examinee. In total, she had thirty-two villain points. Enough to possibly pass, but she needed to gain more if she were to place first in the overall examination. Two by two, Hope forced the robot to crash into another robot. Careful not to let any wreckage fall onto the examinees.

Forty-eight points later, the Yaruki switch must have been activated because from nowhere the zero-pointer appeared above them. Looming directly over her and other examinees. Many freezing while others bolted from the scene. The concrete building tumbling over towards the students. Large chunks of cement descending onto the people below. The gigantic robot must have damaged the tall building if it was falling from its base.

Hope could easily get out of there before the first cement block had dropped to the ground. However, the same can't be said for the others. This was her chance. To prove herself a hero.

With a new goal in mind, Hope shifted into slow-mo. Her surroundings seemingly frozen as she picked out Lady Gaga's' 'Sweet Dreams', stretched her fingers before going super fast _in slow-mo_. Moving person by person out of the falling buildings range three kilometres away. Gathering them into one large group. There were a few close calls, slip-ups on fallen debits almost cost a guy his eye.

In an instant they'd been running away from the falling building, the next they were kilometres away from it. By the time Hope had gotten out the last person, the building was halfway done collapsing. Coming out of slow-mo. Everything happened at once. The building collapsed. Several people blew chunks while the rest tried to keep themselves from falling over.

Hope let out a breath. "Wow, that was close wasn't it?" She smiled at the girl in her arms. Appeared to have some type of quill quirk. She didn't move. Hope set her down gently, the girl focused on something far away only to come back when Hope had spoken.

"Is everyone relatively unharmed?" She asked, looking around at the small group of people. Concern laced in her voice.

"Six minutes left!" President Mic's voiced called from the speakers. As if a spell had been lifted, people left and right absconded instantly, running around searching for faux villains. Hope sighed.

From beside her, the girl from before had let out a choked sob. Hope glanced down at her curled-up form. Eyes softening at the sight. Hope tenderly laid a hand on the other girls back as a comforting gesture. The girl sobbed harder as Hope whispered words of comfort.

Being mindful of her quills, Hope helped the hysterical girl up. Acting as her support as they made their way to the exit. Obviously not ready to go back into battle. All the way there, even after President Mic called 'times up', the girl clung to Hopes ' **Run like you stole something'** shirt like a child. They were, after all, just children.

After a while, the girl had managed to calm down, Hope offering her own water bottle to re-hydrate. Toyama had thanked Hope furiously before downing the contents. Once the waterworks had died down, Hope had managed to get out a name.

"I'm Toyama, Rito. I thought I was gonna die, I really did." she moved to rub her eye, wiping away the remaining tears. "… I was terrified. Then, you saved me! I can't possibly thank you enough, I owe you my life!" Just when the tears had stopped, two more came rolling down her dirty cheeks. Hope pulled Toyama into a warm embrace.

"You don't owe me anything, not even your life," Hope spoke. Mildly uncomfortable with the idea of anyone owning their life to Hope of all people.

"-but I have to repay you somehow! I can't just leave without doing something! Anything to repay you!"

"You don't need to be a Hero to care, Toyama. It's just the right thing to do." Toyama still seemed dissatisfied with Hopes response. "I'll tell you what, you can repay me-" Toyama snapped her head up, "-by simply paying it forward. Okay?" Toyama nodded, determination set on her face.

"I will!"

Hope had stayed with Toyama until her parents came and picked her up, receiving another overwhelming amount of gratitude from Toyama's parents once they heard Toyamas side of the story before parting ways. Her chest lighter, less heavy and full of butterflies. Goodness overflowing her heart and pooling in her stomach.

Today had been a good day. Probably passed her examination with, what? Forty-eight villain points? It's not bad. Maybe some rescue points sprinkled on top. Hope didn't expect many rescue points to be awarded. It was a simple rescue after all. She hadn't put her life on the line like Izuku had, overhearing some students gossip over a guy who destroyed a zero pointer.

Glad to hear nothing's changed.

Though she was glad she stayed with Toyama, Hope couldn't bear to leave anyone in such a state. Having experience in dying herself, she'd resonated with the timid girl.

Saving people. It always seemed to be some type of inner calling to Hope. Not only to save people physically but their hearts as well. A simple act of kindness might not instantly change the world, but it would change the world for one. Saving the world one person at a time.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought about separating these into two chapters but I decided to combine the two to make to longer.**

 **Reviews are always a good motivation :)**


End file.
